With the fast development of display technology, touch screen panels have become popular in people's life gradually. At present, touch structures in touch panels can be classified into mutual capacitance touch structures and self-capacitance touch structures. For self-capacitance touch structures, because accuracy and signal-to-noise ratio of touch sensing are high, they have received great attentions from panel manufacturers.
At present, self-capacitance touch structures utilize self-capacitance principle to implement detection of finger touch position. A plurality of self-capacitance electrodes disposed in the same layer and insulated from each other are provided in the touch structure. When a human body does not touch the screen, each self-capacitance electrode experiences capacitance of a fixed value. When a human body touches the screen, self-capacitance electrodes corresponding to the touch position experience capacitance that is the sum of the fixed value plus the body capacitance. The touch sensing chip can determine the touch position by detecting capacitance value variation of self-capacitance electrodes in the touch period.